callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-74u
:For the larger variant seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AK-74. For the similarly-named weapon, see AK-47. The [[wikipedia:AK-74#AKS-74U|'AK-74u']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in Blackout and during the subsequent level, Hunted. In the level F.N.G. it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attached, however it cannot be used. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil despite the visual 'bouncing', and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor (same as an Assault Rifle.) The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decays over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Image:ak74u_4.png|AK-74u Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Iron sight. Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with grenade launcher, as seen in F.N.G.. File:Aks74u-.JPG|Reloading the AK-74u. 500px-COD4_-_AKSU_1.jpg|An OpFor soldier fires a AK-74u in War Pig 400px-AK-74u.jpg|AK-74u Description. Call of Duty: Black Ops The AK74u appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, however the name has no hyphen like its [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4 counterpart]]. It no longer has a stock attached. Its finish is also different from its [[Call of duty 4|''Call of duty 4]] counterpart, including the default magazine; the metal is shinier and is silver-gray, compared to black-gray in ''Call of Duty 4'' . Campaign The AK74u appears in the levels "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption." It is used commonly by Viet Cong and Spetsnaz forces. Multiplayer The AK74u is made available for purchase upon reaching level 17, and costs . It has the third highest damage for a submachine gun, behind the MP5K and Skorpion. It has a predictable upwards recoil pattern which is relatively easy to control. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, though its recoil and damage drop-off make it harder to use at long distances. The Grip attachment mitigates this problem by greatly reducing recoil, which helps to ensure more shots stay on target. The AK74u has a slower rate of fire compared to most submachine guns, however this can help with conservation of ammunition, if you are accurate with your shots. But this too can be mitigated with the Rapid Fire attachment. The AK74u is the only submachine gun for which the Grenade Launcher attachment is available. It is also one of only two submachine guns which accept the Dual Mag attachment (the other one being the MPL). One setup that is frowned upon by many players is using Warlord (perk) to have both the rapid fire attachment with the grip attachment, however this does eliminate the player's ability to use Steady Aim and Sleight of Hand. Many of its traits make it play like an assault rifle with submachine gun ADS and movement speed, making it one of the most popular weapons in multiplayer. The reload time, iron sights, and assault rifle-like traits of this weapon make it one of the best options for new and experienced players alike. Unlike assault rifles, it is important to note that the AK74u has lower bullet penetration. It is unable to penetrate through medium and high surfaces such as building structures and concrete slabs, although it is reasonable when shooting through light material. This problem can be remedied by using the Hardened perk. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Dual Mags *Extended Mags *ACOG *Reflex *Grip* *Rapid Fire *Grenade Launcher :*After patch 1.06, the grip's effectiveness was reduced to decrease ease of use at range. Zombies The AK74u is available off the wall for 1200 points. It has low recoil, a moderate rate of fire, a 20 round magazine with 160 reserve rounds and low damage. It is an effective weapon for the early rounds. It is not advised to use it after Round 8, as it becomes too weak. Pack-a-Punching it will give it the name "AK-74fu2," with double its clip size and gets 280 extra rounds, and an added Red Dot Sight with a unique randomized reticle. The name "AK-74fu2" is very similar to the Internet slang "FU2" which means "fuck you too", often used when players are insulted. Ammo runs out fairly quickly, so careful conservation of bullets is advised. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. AK74uBO.jpg|The AK-74u. AK74uadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. AKs74uzombiepapsight.jpg|Ak-74fu2 ADS with one of the random reticles. AK-74u reloading.jpg|AK-74u with extended magazine. AK74u-Mid Reload.jpg|Reloading. Note empty magazine Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47, only a little bit faster. *A version of the AK-74u can be found on the level "F.N.G." with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it, although it is unusable. It is the only place where this version can be found. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the serial number on the AK-74u is R060479. *The magazine resembles the "Extended Magazine" attachment in Black Ops which contains 45 rounds.The magazine in Modern Warfare is although only 30. *The AK-74u might have almost been named the AKS-74u at some point in development, according to iwi images in the game files. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The player's clan tag will appear on the left side of the receiver cover, and the player's emblem will appear on the back of the receiver cover. If the player is using any kind of sight, the first two letters of the clan tag will be obscured. *This is the first and only submachine gun in the Call of Duty series to have a grenade launcher as an attachment in multiplayer. *This is also one of only 2 submachine guns in Black Ops to accept Dual Mags (an almost completely assault rifle exclusive attachment except for the G11, and the M14). This is due to the similarities between the AK74u and other assault rifles, especially the AK-47, as mentioned above. The only other submachine gun that can accept Dual Mags is the MPL. *When the grenade launcher is equipped, the front of the AK74u is tilted upwards and the sights are misaligned. **Also, the AK74u uses a unique grenade launcher, the BS-1 Tishina. *The AK-74u is the only submachine gun that actually gets a vertical foregrip when the Grip attachment is put on it, unlike other submachine guns, which get a stock attached with this attachment. *The AK-74u's magazines are the same as the AK-47's. They even share the same model for the Extended Mags attachment. *Despite the gun's model displaying no stock attached to the weapon, the pick up icon shows a folded stock underneath the barrel. *Should the player decide to use the Extended Mags attachment on the weapon, it will somewhat resemble the'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model of the AK-74u. *The AK74u has the most attachments out of any of the submachine guns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *All Sniper Rifles, SMGs, and Assault Rifles, share the AK74u's and AK-47's reload sound in third person. *With a Tishina or grip attached, the player doesn't cock the gun when picking it up. *When viewed in theatre mode, the safety is shown to be up, which should stop the reciever from firing. ru:AK-74u Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies